Emotional Hamilton songs
by sophiagp11
Summary: Various Hamilton songs from the perspective of the characters. I am taking requests!
1. That Would Be Enough

_Alexander _

I stomped into the house. How _dare _Washington? It didn't matter that, in the part of my heart that no one knew about, in the secluded darkness of my mind–because that was what my mind was, darkness–I did consider Washington a father.

On the long, long walk home, I'd reflected on why I'd exploded that way. Washington _was_ my father.

Why'd I gotten so mad?

I didn't know. In any case, it didn't give him the right to–

"Alexander," my darling, my love, my Eliza said.

"Eliza, I love you so much," I answered. She smiled.

"I have some good news for you."

"Let's hear it," I answered.

"Come inside. Alex, I… I'm pregnant."

I froze on the spot. Most men would have immediately jumped up, hugged their wives and talked about how excited they were. It was what Eliza was clearly expecting.

What she wasn't expecting, however, was for my face to fall, or for my eyes to widen in fear.

However, that was my precise reaction, and I could tell Eliza noticed. I saw her face fall in a look of obvious disappointment and sadness, and instantly I felt so guilty.

However, while I would have apologized and put on an excited mask, I couldn't actually summon up the energy needed to _do it. _I hadn't realized how much the war had affected my overall health until now.

Instead, my overeager mouth got the better of me, and I did something I would regret for years afterwards.

I asked, "how long have you known?"

Eliza walked over to me, took my hand, and dragged me to her–our bed. I complied, exhausted.

"A month or so," she said, after addressing my small wounds from the skirmishes with British troops on the way back.

"Eliza, you should've told me," I replied. There was no anger of malice in my tone or expression. I was simply expressing a wish that I knew would never come true.

"I'm not sorry. I knew you'd fight until the war was won–" she started, but–of course, when would I ever be able to shut up–I had to interrupt.

"The war's not done."

She smiled, wrapping an arm around me.

"I know, but you deserve a chance to meet your son. Look around, look around," she started singing, an old lullaby she used to comfort her younger sister when she had a bad nightmare. I hummed along, too worn out to do anything else.

"Look at where you are, look at where you started. The fact that you're alive is a miracle, just stay alive, that would be enough," she sang. I was nearly asleep when she was done, but then she did what I hadn't expected her to do.

"And if this child shares a fraction of your smile, or a fragment of your mind, look out world, that would be enough," she improvised. I smiled, drawing her beautiful body closer and feeling the small heartbeat of the baby.

"I don't pretend to know the challenges you're facing, the worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind, but I'm not afraid. I know who I married, so long as you come home at the end of the day, that would be enough."

I beamed. Eliza truly was beautiful, she truly was amazing, she truly was… she truly was the love of my life. I couldn't imagine ever living another, other than perhaps John.

"We don't need a legacy," she continued, "we don't need money, if I could grant you peace of mind, if you could let me inside your heart. Oh, let me be a part of the narrative, in the story they will write someday. Let this moment be the first chapter, where you decide to stay… and I could be enough. And we could be enough. That would be enough."

"Eliza, what did I do to deserve a woman like you?" I asked.

It was true. I did not deserve Eliza in the slightest. Why she would ever choose to live with a goddamned bastard like me, I would never know.

She smiled. "You caught my eye at the ball a long, long time ago. Remember that night?"

"I could never forget it. Eliza, remember that you are truly the love of my life, and I do not know what I'd do without you."

"Alexander, go to sleep. I don't want you getting sick."

I leaned against the pillows. Next thing I knew, it was morning.

This was such an amazing oneshot to write. I will likely do more oneshots like these in the future.

Feel free to request a song!

I have the honour to be your obedient servant.


	2. Laurens Interlude

_Alexander _

I sighed, clutching my head. I often got premonitions when something was wrong, and they'd leave me with the worst headaches.

Anyway, I was trying to sleep off the pain, but it was worse than ever, when I heard a faint: "I may not live to see our glory" in the background. I dismissed it, sure I'd imagined it.

"Alexander, may I come in?" Eliza asked. I mumbled a faint "yes" and squeezed my eyes against the pillow.

"How's your headache?" She asked. I grumbled something incoherent, trying to block out the light of the small lantern. She gently stroked my hair, and I grabbed her hand, holding onto it. She leaned in, hugging me tightly.

I saw tears in her eyes and asked what was wrong. She hugged me tightly and put a letter onto my lap. I squinted, but the light was too dim and my head felt like it was splitting itself in half as I tried to focus.

"Wazzup?" I slurred, unable to summon the energy to say anything else.

"Alexander, there's a letter for you from South Carolina."

I stared, confused, as a faint echo of a: "but I will gladly join the fight" sounded through the room.

"It's from John Laurens, I'll read it later," I mumbled.

"And when our children tell our story…" the voice said.

"No, it's not."

"They'll tell the story of tonight."

I was very confused. What was the voice, why did sound like John's voice, and who sent the letter?

Either way, it was probably important, so I asked Eliza to read it for me, as I couldn't.

"On Tuesday the 27th, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina. These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over. He's buried here until his family can send for his remains. As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting 3,000 men for the first all black military regiment. The surviving member of this regiment have been returned to their masters," Eliza said.

I felt tears in my eyes, as Johns voice echoed through the room one last time.

"Tomorrow, there'll be more of us."

I couldn't focus. My head hurt, my chest hurt, my entire body hurt. John _could not _be dead. It was just unimaginable.

"Alexander, are you alright?" Eliza's sweet voice pierced through the pain. I brushed tears away from my eyes, trying to think of an excuse to leave, not that I didn't love my wife.

I finally fell on my classic, "I have so much work to do." It was so fake, and I knew she could see through it, but I needed to get out.

I left and ran into my office, tears leaking from my eyes. I slammed the door and sat against it, sobbing violently.

John was _not dead. _He couldn't be like my brother, or my mom, because he was so _strong _and… and I couldn't handle it. I just couldn't. John couldn't be dead.

At least my headache was gone.

**I cried so much writing this. Please review and suggest a song! **


	3. It's Quiet Uptown

**Guys, thank you so much! **

**Y'all requested three different songs, so I'll do all of them; in order that I got the request: It's Quiet Uptown, Satisfied and Dear Theodosia [Reprise]. **

**In response to Phantom Actress, thank you! This chapter will be It's Quiet Uptown. Incredible song, by the way, and I look forward to the challenge! **

**In response to . , thank you! Satisfied will be next. Really great idea, I'd never have thought of it! **

**In response to Twins 'n Fandoms, yes, it's A-OK to request off-Broadway songs or original songs. And that was a really good idea as well, thank you! **

**Here is… Its Quiet Uptown, as interpreted by Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton! **

I sat down. My eyes hurt from crying. I reached for Angelica. She sang yet another childhood melody, this one from when Mother died, although she adapted it for his specific situation.

"There are moments that the words don't reach. There is suffering too terrible to name. You hold your child as tight as you can, and push away the unimaginable. The moments when you're in so deep, it feels easier to just swim down," she sang. I recognized the melody and part of the lyrics. In a way, it was soothing. My sister's presence was calming.

I thought back to when we moved Uptown, and learned to live with the unimaginable.

Alexander had spent hours in the garden, and walked alone to the store. It's quiet uptown. He never liked the quiet before. He'd take the children to church on Sunday, the sign of the cross at the door. And he'd pray, that never used to happen before.

I heard Angelica telling her father this: "If you see him in the street, walking by himself, talking to himself, have pity."

I felt like crying everytime I heard that, until I passed him. He was muttering something that sounded like this: "Philip, you would like it uptown, it's quiet uptown."

Instantly, I understood why others pitied him. He seemed so heartbroken, so devastated.

I heard more of what Angelica told her father: "His hair has gone gray, he passes everyday; they say he walks the length of the city."

I also heard another of his comments, when he was alone and thought he was the only one awake: "You knock me out, I fall apart."

This broke my heart. I remembered that Alexander had emotions too. In fact, he'd be more emotional than I'd be. Could I ever imagine this, plus the unimaginable guilt he'd be feeling?

A week later, I was sitting next to him on a bench, in the park. I was watching him talk, the look of heartbreak and devastation on his face unimaginable.

"Look at where we are," he started, looking down, "look at where we started. I know I don't deserve you, Eliza, but hear me out." I looked up. "That would be enough." I smiled at the old argument we'd had a million years ago. It seemed so unimportant now.

"If I could spare his life, if I could trade his life for mine, he'd be standing here right now, and you would smile, and that would be enough."

I stared. No, I'd be equally as sad. He sighed, making eye contact. His eyes were filled with tears.

"I don't pretend to know the challenges we're facing." I smiled. "I know there's no replacing what we've lost, and you need time." He looked down again., and then back up, his eyes filled with his signature determined conviction, despite the growing watery-ness.

"But I'm not afraid, I know who I married."

I thought back to the argument. It'd seemed to big, so major. Now it seemed like nothing.

He looked down for his final argument.

"Just let me stay here by your side, that would be enough," he finished. I nodded, tears in my eyes. He'd done another fine job of the art known as Making Eliza Speechless.

The next day, we'd been sitting on top of a hill, staring out at Manhattan and the sunset.

"Eliza, do you like it uptown, it's quiet uptown," he said. I nodded.

"Look around, look around, Eliza!"

The next day, I was with Angelica, and she resang me the melody, but different lyrics yet again.

"There are moments where the words don't reach, there's a grace too powerful to name. We push away what we can never understand, we push away the unimaginable."

I smiled. I was willing to forgive Alexander. I told that to Angelica. She smiled, pushing me away to find my husband.

I found Alex in the garden. I stood next to him. He smiled, allowing the wind to ruffle his hair. I took his hand, and muttered my first words since the whole ordeal had started.

"It's quiet uptown."

**That… was beautiful to write. I hope you enjoyed this as much I did writing it, because I had a really good time. **

**It's Quiet Uptown was truly a challenge to write, as it switches characters multiple times, but I think that the end result was worth it, despite the frequent time skips. **

**I will see y'all soon. Have a good life! **


	4. Dear Theodosia Reprise

**I'm so, SO sorry for the late update. If I'm being honest, I completely forgot I was writing this. **

**Anyway, is the second Dear Theodosia, from Theodosia Jr.'s perspective, as requested by Twins 'n Fandoms. Next will be Stay Alive [Reprise], which was requested by InsertUsernameHereThanks. **

**This is based off of the idea that Theodosia Jr. is around 7-8 years old. She's old enough to understand the concept of death, but still a child. I know, historically, she was 11, but we'll just ignore that fact for now. **

I grinned, walking into Mother's room. I saw Father sitting on her bed, stroking her hand. Mother's eyes were closed.

"Is Mother okay?" I asked. Father turned to me.

"Dear Theodosia, how to say to you?"

I stared, confused. What did Father want to say to me?

"Someone last night, your mother breathed your name, and like a flame that flickers out too soon, she died, she's gone."

Father burst into tears. I ran over, climbing into his arms, tears coming through my eyes.

Father gasped for air, sobbing. I felt emotion tugging at my heart.

Finally, Father finished what he was saying.

"She dedicated every day to you. She changed my life, she made my life worthwhile, and when you smile, I know a part of her lives on. I know I can go on."

I felt tears in my eyes. Father had said, often, that the only good part about his life was meeting my mother. Now, she was dead.

"You have come of age with our young nation. We bleed and fight for you, sometimes it seems that all we do."

I hadn't known Father felt that way. I tried as hard as I could to not be a burden, but I hadn't done as well as I thought.

"But you and I will build a strong foundation and I'll be here for you. The way is clear for you to blow us all away."

I hugged him tighter, silently thanking him for everything he'd done.

"Father… I love you."

He hugged me back.

"I love you too. Remember that, Theo. Everything I do is for you."

**Just pure fluff. I loved writing this so much. I will try to update within a month, hopefully sooner. **


End file.
